Her Tragedies
by ChocolateIsMyDoom
Summary: Companion storiy to 'One-sided'. It seems she has a charm that make them lust. She has those eyes that make them desire for her. She has everything. And they love her. All of them. But she does not love them. Read to see the poor boys lusting over Annabeth, while she just has eyes for Percy.
1. Octavian

**Okay guys, so, this is my parallel story to 'One-sided', a story about mostly all the girls from the PJO and HoO series love Percy, but he doesn't love them. In chapter one, as I wanted it to be similar to my story, we have Octavian. Mark of Athena spoilers at the end! (Don't worry, there will be an horizontal line). Please read and review!**

* * *

Fierce.

Powerful.

Beautiful.

So bloody tempting.

Her grey eyes are hard, an expression of her character, her eyes tempt you.

Her smile, they way she goes from a growl to a laugh, in seconds, makes you shiver.

And then she's looking at you, her gorgeous hair in a ponytail, her knife inside her boot, and her white teeth blinding you.

And she's running, she's coming.

And you crack a smile, for the first time in days, and you start to accept that, maybe, the Greeks aren't so bad after all.

And you hear her laugh, and run, and then…

…fall into the arms of Percy Jackson.

_What?_ This…this _beauty_, this _warrior_, is Annabeth?  
It can't be, can it?

As you watch, she kisses him, and then…judo-flips him…

You sigh with desire. What a girl.

He laughs only, and your hatred for the demigod increases. You just want to tear him to pieces, and then drown them, and then burn them, and then…

_Easy, kid , easy_, you think, _he'll fall_.

You smile evilly. Of course. You are plotting with that Albus kid, so you'll simulate an attack from the Greeks, and then, Percy Jackson will be taken care of.

Yes. Yes. Only wait.

"So, you're the augre?" she asks, an annoyed glint in her eyes.

You blush bright red and look at the ground "Actually, it's augur"

She raises her eyebrows, sighs, and says "Yeah. We have an oracle"

She turns and walks away, to meet Percy.

You groan. Great start.

…

As you're eating, you are silently staring at Annabeth.

Her eyes seem to be searching for Jackson's every five seconds, but you try not to focus on that.

She has this cute thingy, in which she cuddles into Percy's arms, then stops and blushes, and does it again.

Her eyes are full with love, a love that can never be yours. A love so intoxicating, so addictive, it may kill you.

But you don't really care. As long as you can watch her and admire her, you really don't care it's Percy Jackson she's kissing.

Maybe not for now.

…

_Fire. Bricks. Cries of help. People shouting. Weapons clashing against each other._

_Where is she?_

_Where is that goddess?_

_Where is your light?_

_You can't see her. It's all black. And you're shouting "The Greeks attacked!" _

_But really, you're saying "Where the hades is Annabeth?"_

_And then you see her._

_Her eyes are full of anxiety, her face full of alarm._

"_Annabeth!" you shout_

"_Annabeth" you whisper_

_And then her face disappears._

…

As soon as the fight is over, you march angrily to Reyna's praetor house.

"Reyna" you growl "We need to get to –"

You almost say _her_.

"We need to get to them. Need to kill them"

"Octavian" she says, her face full of anger "don't speak to me that way"

"Oh, yeah? Miss Praetor, the Greeks are running. Should we chase them?" you say with an infant's voice, snorting.

Reyna's face turns red, and she shouts "Leave my house, immediately!"

You communicate to your fellow romans the message from your praetor.

"Reyna doesn't want to fight!" you say, to all of them, including little Julia, who watches, a bit scared "She prefers the Greeks survival to our revenge!"

Murmurs rise. People call Reyna names. Somebody shouts out "Coward! Traitor of New Rome!"

Reyna appears, her face a mask of indifference "I never said I didn't want to fight, Octavian. I just said a different way. In fact, I just let the Eagles loose"

People cheer. Gwen, who has come from New Rome, looks horrified, and she mouths to Reyna "_Percy_" *

His name, even thought not even properly said, fills you with jealousy.

Annabeth's defiant look and marvelous face appears in your mind, taking you by surprise.

You thought you had forgotten her. It's obviously not that easy.

You breathe in, then out "Reyna! We have to find them!"

You watch as Reyna bites her lip and says "Into the car!"

Gwen and Dakota are staring at her now, horrified "The Fifth will not help you!" they cry out.

You smile at them, showing all your teeth.

…

The search is _on_.

You're in the car, with your fellow romans, and yet, something inside you is thinking _what a bittersweet moment_.

How? How can that be?

You have convinced the crowd of romans you are a true leader, you are going to kill the Greeks. What could be wrong?

Anna –

You don't even let your mind finish her name.

No. You will not go down because of a pretty face.

Carmen, a girl with curly brown hair, tanned skin, and brown eyes, looks at you.

"You okay, Octavian?"

She caresses your cheek, and you finch away.

She smiles "Sorry, handsome"

You watch with incredulity as she seats herself on your lap, and kisses your cheek, before saying "Get some rest,"

You, disgusted, do so.

…

_You're on a ship. The Greeks ship. Apparently, they're discussing something._

"_Nemesis mentioned something similar," Leo says. "She talked about an old score that had to be settled—" "The one thing that might bring the gods' two natures into harmony," Hazel recalls. "'An old wrong finally avenged.'"_

_Percy draws a frowny face in his blue whipped cream. "I was only a praetor for about two hours. Jason, you ever hear a legend like that?" Jason is still holding Piper's hand. His fingers turn clammy. "I…uh, I'm not sure," he says. "I'll give it some thought." Percy narrows his eyes. "You're not sure?"_

_Then everything goes black._

_You're on a stable. Percy and Annabeth are seating there._

"_Annabeth," he says hesitantly, "in New Rome, demigods can live their whole lives in peace." Her expression turnsdguarded. "Reyna explained it to me. But, Percy, you belong at Camp Half-Blood. That other life—" "I know," Percy saya. "But while I was there, I saw so many demigods living without fear: kids going to college, couples getting married and raising families. There's nothing like that at Camp Half-Blood. I kept thinking about you and me…and maybe someday when this war with the giants is over…"_

_It hurts you like someone pulls a dagger to your heart. Especially when Annabeth blushes and says "Oh"_

"Octavian?" Carmen's voice says "You awake?"

You groan and flinch away from her. She just smiles.

"We've got them"

…

You see Annabeth.

Her hair is brushed like she didn't have enough time. Her eyes are hard. Her expression is of fear.

And of course, Piper and Hazel are there.

"Surrender to Rome!" you shriek.

Hazel draws her sword and grumbles, but since you can't hear, you only think she says "A chance, Octavian"

Annabeth curses, or at least you think she curses. For some reason, you find that cute.

_What?_

Piper raises her hands and talks, but you yell "Can't hear you!"

Which is a shame, because you'd really like to hear Annabeth's voice.

"Wax in our ears—standard procedure when battling evil sirens. Now, throw down your weapons and turn around slowly so I can bind your hands." You yell

Hazel mutters something you can't hear.

"Well?" you yell. You hear Fabio and Marcus draw their swords.

Annabeth drops her dagger into the water, like a dumb blonde she is.

Yes. Finally. You don't want someone stupid, someone so innocent but ignorant. This is your chance to prove she is not worthy of you.

"What was that for?" you squeak "I didn't say _toss _it! That could've been evidence. Or spoils of war!"

Annabeth smiles stupidly. You huff, but, secretly, you're delighted. She's only pretty. She's not someone you can _fall in love with_.

"You other two…" You point your blade at Hazel and Piper. "Put your weapons on the dock. No funny bus—"

All around you, Charleston Harbor explodes.

Suddenly, you're in the bay, spluttering and swimming for your life.

Percy is on the dock. He holds Annabeth's dagger.

_A trick! That…that repulsive Greek!_

But, as you think so, you _know_ your feelings for Annabeth have grown. She is a genius, a deceiver, one of a kind. And beautiful.

"You dropped this" Percy says, poker-faced.

You want to punch him. Not only are you in the bay, but your wax is gone.

And you can hear Annabeth saying:

"I love you!"

…

You go in the car again, depressed, to go to Camp Half-Blood.

But, after a couple of days, you feel a wrenching pain.

You cry out, and Carmen shouts your name.

But, it's a feeling of such deep _agony_, of suffering, of depression.

You want to die. Die. Die and finish feeling this horrible pain.

It comes from your chest, making it harder for you to breathe, but, somehow, you _know_ it's your brain causing it. You pass out.

* * *

"_Percy, let me go," she croaks. "You can't pull me up." _

_His face is white with effort. She can see in his eyes that he knows it's hopeless. "Never," he said._

_He looks up at Nico, fifteen feet above. "The other side, Nico! We'll see you there. Understand?" _

_Nico's (A very pale guy) eyes widen "But—" "Lead them there!" Percy shouts. "Promise me!" "I—I will." Below them, the voice laughs in the darkness. _Sacrifices. Beautiful sacrifices to wake the goddess.

_Percy tightens his grip on Annabeth's wrist. His face is gaunt, scraped and bloody, his hair dusted with cobwebs, but when he locks eyes with her, she thinks he has never looked more handsome. "We're staying together," he promises. "You're not getting away from me. Never again." _

_Only then does she understand what would happen. A one-way trip. A very hard fall._

"_As long as we're together," she says. _

_She hears Nico and Hazel still screaming for help. She sees the sunlight far, far above—maybe the last sunlight she would ever see. Then Percy lets go of his tiny ledge, and together, holding hands, he and Annabeth fall into the endless darkness._

You wake up in cold sweat. Crying, sobbing, shouting and making inhuman noises, like your heart is being torn out of your chest.

Carmen looks at you, worry in her face, and you yell, as loud as the storm that's brewing, "NO!"

…

* * *

**Thank you all of you! Just for reading. *For my readers of One-sided, please remember Calypso's chapter. *wink***

**I hope you all like this, and, just, tell me options for the second chapter in your reviews. If you ask me something, I WILL answer!**

**(Example: my readers of One-sided write 'Thalia' or someone in their reviews. You can write 'Leo' or 'Charles'. Whatever)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-ChocolateIsMyDoom**


	2. Jason

**Sorry for the long wait! I just updated A LOT of my stories! Feel free to check them out! Anyway, I bring you JASON (The first part is a Sneak Peak from 'One-Sided' that I put into the 'Thalia' Chapter) Also, there are some references to my chapter of 'Piper', on One-Sided too, but there's not need to read it if you don't want to. Also, this is NOT Jason bashing. Jason is a great guy. I will forever love Percy, but I can see why Jason exists in this series. Anyway, enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter (Roman).**

In a moment, your memories were gone, you were holding a girl's hand, and a crazy Santa elf guy was grinning at you.

The next one, Dillan the jerk was a storm spirits, and you were floating on air, holding Piper.

And the next one, a psycho blond was screaming at you "Where is he?"

Yep, pretty much your day.

You were sure the psycho blonde was freaking nuts, and the rainbow guy was plain scary.

The only thing you weren't sure of, was who you were.

You knew you were called Jason, but that was it. You knew about gods and monsters, but it didn't make sense.

Everything was looking pretty bad for you.

And then Psycho Blonde(a.k.a. Annabeth) looks at you, grey eyes making sure not to miss any detail.

That was what it took.

Just to see her, looking at you, her blonde hair curled up and floating around the room, and just to see her trying to keep calm under a stressful situation, you…respect her.

You arrive to Camp Half-Blood.

An, then, you meet the evil centaur. When he looks at Annabeth, you think you can see him glance protectively at you. By some reason, you blush bright red.

It's quickly erased with a feeling of insecurity. Who are these people?

This is not your home. You're on enemy territory.

Except for her.

…

She is divine, and you soon start only seeing her, going down the stairs, smiling weakly, flashes of grey, half-hearted laughs.

And those very, very red lips that seem to be calling to you.

Her face glows, and her eyes sparkle, and suddenly it's not Piper the Beautiful, it's Annabeth the Perfect One.

You see Leo, staring hungrily at her, and you have the sudden urge to tell him to back off. This is your girl he's staring at.

But, you suddenly realize, she's not.

She's Percy Jackson's.

And you hate it.

…

Maybe it's your imagination, but, when you see Annabeth talking to you at the campfire, you think she sat with you just to spend time with you.

"So… any doubts about freakish demigod stuff?" she asks with a smile.

You lean in a bit, almost nothing. You can see her gray eyes sparkle, her smile wavering, her insecurity and fear kicking in. Her thoughts, oh, you can almost read them: _What the Hades is he _doing?

You open your mouth, and no sounds come out.

You catch Piper staring at you and, even though you know you'll never love her as much as you desperately need Annabeth, you choose not to make her suffer this way.

"I…thanks. For rescuing us, I mean"

You can almost hear her sigh with relief, pulling away from you as much as she can. Her rejection hits you in the face.

"It was nothing," she says, waving it away.

You stop leaning in and stretch your legs as if you were tired "Tell me about that satyr dude"

"Gleeson?"

"No," you say, because you mean another one, one that you know is Jackson's best friend "Some Grover guy."

A smile instantly appears on Annabeth's strained face. Her eyes light up the world, her expression becomes easy and happy.

You wish you could do something like _that_ to a person. And he's her _boyfriend's best friend_.

"Oh, Grover is _amazing_…His girlfriend Juniper is over there. Did you know he's Lord of the Wild…?"

You kind of tune out and just enjoy listening to her voice, like angels singing.

…

"You'll join us?"

You know your voice sounds desperate. You just _can't live_ with the possibility of going on a quest without Annabeth. And with Piper.

"You'll be fine. Besides, I need to find Percy." she tells you, adverting her eyes.

His name cuts through your heart like broken glass.

She doesn't want to spend time with me, you realize. She's freaked out by how much I love her.

It kind of hurts you like a million swords going through you, one at a time.

"Yeah. Okay" you murmur to yourself.

Piper, amazing, beautiful, but still not enough Piper, says with a smile "We'll be okay, Jason"

_Sure_. Without her, how can 'okay' exist?

But, nonetheless, you don't feel like breaking Piper's heart any more, so you just smile and pretend you don't really care.

…

Is it you, or is _Leo Valdez_ sneaking into Annabeth's Cabin before you leave?

You don't have time to wonder. Leo is back on Festus in minutes, and he looks pretty okay. He doesn't look flustered, which is good.

At least, she hasn't kissed her yet.

…

_Annabeth kneels in front of a path of footprints._

"_Humans…" her eyes widen "No! Will! Step _away_!"_

_Will (you suppose it's him) is a guy with blonde hair and a killer smile. Son of Apollo, probably. He yelps and jumps to aside as a snake woman appears behind him._

"_She's been disguised as Mrs. Lamarr!" Annabeth yells, her blonde hair flying around the place._

_A girl who you've seen hanging around with Leo kills the snake-woman with a sword "That was close" she says._

"_You're right Nyssa," Annabeth mutters "But this is another dead end… Percy, where are you?"_

…

You wake up in cold sweat, with Piper's hand over your body, cuddling next to you, her face peaceful in dreams.

Suddenly, you are disgusted with yourself. You pull away from Piper, from a girl who is not _her_. You want to eliminate her perfume scent from your body.

You shiver, and you put your face in your hands. No, you will not go crazy about a girl who will never be yours, you tell yourself. It's hopeless.

Leo, you notice, is muttering in dreams.

"_Annabeth, No!"_

…

"Leo! Piper! Jason!" Annabeth screams as soon as she sees you.

She runs to you, drops a spear that was in her hand, elbows a good-looking guy of about eighteen who is most likely a son of Aphrodite and his sister, who you know, Theresa.

She hugs Piper as if she's been losing sleep over her, and Piper just freezes before returning the hug.

_Oh, how you wish it was _you _there_…

"Oh my gods, I thought…You were gone so long!" she complains once she's released Piper and you're having breakfast "How could we lose you?"  
Piper smiles and takes a piece of Annabeth's donuts (*) "Thank you"

She just smiles. That amazing, incredible, heartwarming, smile.

You want to melt in that smile.

"We've missed you, too" you say softly.

Annabeth bites her lip, as though she doesn't want to talk to you, and Leo says "So…did you find Percy?"  
She looks like she's aged twenty years.

…

How can she love someone who is putting her through so much pain? How can she wait for somebody that makes her lose sleep? How can she care for everyone in that steely but kind manner of hers?

How?

And why can't she be with you? You, the powerful Roman, the amazing son of _Jupiter_! Why does she chose sea over air? What is there so marvelous about that sixteen year old?

What _is it_?  
As she talks about him, you notice something changes in her voice. It becomes soft, endearing, amused, calm, peaceful. It's almost as if she's another person. Surely Annabeth is never this relaxed.

"He held the sky for me" Annabeth sighs with longing "I honestly don't know what he sees in me…"

You freeze, and you can see Leo's confused expression, while Piper and the rest of the Camp just groan, as if this is something common.

What he sees in her?

Maybe he sees that sheer determination in those beautiful gray eyes. Maybe the way she rolls her eyes at _everyone_, but answers the question in a pleased tone. Maybe how she just know how to be natural with a complete stranger. Maybe the way she refuses cutely to admit she can't do something. Maybe the way she just spots a monster miles ahead and warns you with that worried expression. Maybe how she doesn't hurt people's feelings if she can avoid it. Maybe the way she can stay focused in any situation. Maybe how she's building all night a ship just to find her boyfriend…

_Percy. _His name is like poison on your lips.

Damn Percy. Damn him and his charm and loyalty and all that crap everyone tells you.

Annabeth belongs with you.

…

"We've gone through! We saw him!"

The satyr is jumping up and down, shouting and crying of pure joy, and Piper plays along, her smile just for courtesy.

Annabeth is sobbing with relief "He's okay. He asked me if I was _real_. I mean, can he be any more SeaWeed Brain like?"

How she speaks so gently of him makes you want to bury underneath ground and never come up.

"We're coming to get you" you hear her whisper.

…

The _Argo II _sails through the skies, as proud as any ship should be. You are looking at New Rome with a nostalgic expression. You hadn't realized how much time had passed since you saw this amazing place.

When the ship just stands there, in midair, you can see Annabeth dying of anxiety, how she looks like she's about to throw up, how her eyes sparkle with emotion.

Is it because of Percy? Yes, of course.

…

Their kiss is so passionate, so deep, so _theirs_, it breaks your heart in little pieces.

If that wasn't enough, you can see Piper staring in horror at them, her face frozen in an expression of horror.

_She's jealous_, you realize, _even she loves him_.

It makes you furious.

When they finally pull away, and she judo-flips him, it's one of the best feelings you've ever had.

But Annabeth's radiant face, with a smile you have _never _seen before, tells you she is the happiest she can be.

With him.

…

You end accepting it. Really, you do.

You restrain yourself from kissing Annabeth, from opening her door or pushing her chair out when she wants to sit, from staring at her gorgeous eyes for hours and then realize she's freaking out.

"I love you" you say to Piper one day, the words so false it hurts to say them.

…

You lie on Piper's bed the next morning, and you open your eyes to see her, already dressed, staring at something.

It's a picture of someone but, the moment she sees you, she just hides it and smile sweetly at you.

You kiss her lips, trying to imagine Annabeth standing there. You really don't want to hurt Piper, but you long for the feeling of Annabeth's hair, for her touch…

"I love you, too" says Piper and, somehow, her words sound false, too.

…

It is not long before you don't sleep at all.

You're drinking coke all day, because, every time you close your eyes, Annabeth's smiling, radiant, face appears in your mind.

And you don't want to see how happy she is. How much she loves her husband, how much she cares for her children, how much time she has of happiness.

Meanwhile you… what you? You have a fake love with Piper (oh, you discovered it was Percy Jackson's picture, all right) and neither of you confesses it. You have two kids. They're both lovely, but you just watch them, and you're bitter, like, this could have been Annabeth's kids.

You start drinking severely around thirty. First is a bottle of wine a week. Then a beer a day. Then ten a day and two bottles of wine a day.

You never beat Piper. Now, that would be too horrible, but you don't have any guilt in breaking the house and creating electric storms.

And, at the end, when you have your third child, your wife has the cruelty of Aphrodite herself and suggests you call her: Annabeth.

And you think: Why not? Why not destroy your life even more?

Because she's dead. And Percy's dead. They died together.

They will _always_ be together.

Your love will always and forever be one sided.

* * *

(*) In Mark of Athena, Piper mentions she and Annabeth had a game of stealing each other's breakfast.

**Anyway, did you like it? Hate it? Tell me in your reviews! Also, send me IDEAS! I kind of have Grover and Nico on my mind, but I would appreciate some creative reader out there to give me a new fantastic idea!**

**Please review, favorite, follow or whatever you like. I just appreciate you took the time to read it.**

**-ChocolateIsMyDoom**


End file.
